gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-010E Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit
The FA-010E Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit was featured in the February and April 2000 issues of Dengeki Hobby Magazine (Solomon Express). Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *'60mm double vulcan gun' : Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. *'Prototype high mega cannon' : Mounted in the center of the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit's head is a prototype high mega cannon. This particle beam weapon has a power rating of 50 MW, making it one of the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suits ever. The power of the high mega cannon's beam can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, it can completely destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. *'Hyper beam saber' : The Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit stores a pair of hyper beam sabers on its backpack. The hilts of these beam sabers are easily three times larger than other beam sabers' during the First Neo Zeon War. The weapon emits a much longer and more powerful blade that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. Its blade length of about 1.5 times that of regular beam saber's also makes it possible to easily break armor made of Gundarium alloy. The Hyper Beam Sabers double as beam cannons when attached to the backpack. The Hyper Beam Saber has a power rating of 1.1 MW each, while the beam cannon mode have a power rating of 10 MW each. *'Diffuse Mega Particle Cannon' : Like the older Psyco Gundam series, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit has two diffuse mega particle cannons in the abdomen. These diffuse mega particle cannon have power ratings exceeding 10.7 MW each.They each emit multiple energy beams that can easily destroy an enemy unit in one shot. *'Sub Forearms' : On the sides of the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit’s forearms happens to be an attached extra forearm, extending from the elbow to the secondary hands on each forearm. These extensions houses beam guns and several missiles. These extra pair of forearms are very useful for the the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit when it comes to grabbing another object or other mobile suit while the main pair of hands are very busy handling other weapons, this extra pair of forearms can easily handle different beam rifles, machine guns and beam sabers. *'Mega Beam gun' : The Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit has 16 mega beam guns have a power rating 6.3 MW each, located on it's arms and chest. *'6-tube spray missile launcher' : The Full Armor package gives the The Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit a series of additional missile launchers mounted in its body. This enables the The Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit to bombard targets in combat. *'Enhanced mega launcher' : To compensate for the lack of built-in mega cannons while still being able to gather data for the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit is equipped with a Enhanced mega launcher. This massive handheld weapon is as long as the mobile suit is tall and connects directly to the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit's power generator through a connector in the backpack. At full power, the enhanced mega launcher can fire a mega particle beam with a power rating of 79.8 MW. The beam required about 3 seconds to travel the few ten thousand-kilometer distance. The launcher can immediately fire its next shot after confirming a miss, but it will overheat in about 10 shots; the pilot can still fire the beam, but there is about a 90% chance of damaging the launcher itself at that point. The chance is calculated by the on board computer and will be displayed as a warning on the screen. The immense power of this beam makes it the most powerful mobile suit weapon of its day. *'INCOM unit' : It is a wire-controlled beam weapon platform, remotely controlled by quasi-psycommu or psycommu system. It can execute the apparent all-range attack like bits and funnels, but is inferior in attack range and complexity of maneuvers. :A another form of INCOM is a remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. It is a disc-shaped device armed with an internal beam gun and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. *'Double beam rifle' : The primary ranged weapon of the The Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit, the double beam rifle is powered by a built-in small generator and can also be supplied with energy from the mobile suit. It possesses two barrels that need to be replaced every 200 shots, and a cockpit at the back. As with all of the Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit's beam weapons, the double beam rifle possesses an unusually high power rating, with the beams from each individual barrel having a power rating of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. The output and convergence rate of the beam can be manually adjusted. Special Equipment & Features *'Psycommu system' *'Mega particle acceleration device' *'I-field generator' *'Beam deflection shield / Anti-gravity system' History It was to be the final production model of the FAZZ line of mobile suits. Although similar in appearance to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, it is equipped with a psycommu system, and largely reuses various characteristics derived from the older Psyco Gundam series. Gallery Solomon_Express_15.jpg 03958_fa-010e_122_344lo.jpg File:Fa-10-e-solomon.jpg Fa-010e_model.jpg FinalTest.jpeg External links *Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit on MAHQ